1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to components used to install arrays of solar panels on residential roofs. More specifically, this invention relates to the use of a locking mechanism for securing and grounding an array of solar panels modules during the installation process in a rail-less guide system, such as a cam lock that fixes solar panels to a mounting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art in the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that the prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The installation of solar panel arrays on residential roofs can be arduous and time-consuming. Depending on the array design, the components required to install the array can make the installation process even more difficult. Many of the assembly components require special tools or are generally difficult to install because they are utilized after the solar panels modules are arranged or positioned on their support elements. This is particularly true when the support elements are discrete components in a rail-less configuration. An installer must subsequently secure each solar panel module to the support element and this is often difficult to do using by hand if additional tools are required. Additionally, the solar panel modules should be electrically grounded to the support elements so the entire array is electrically connected. It is desirable to provide a simple component structure in a rail-less solar panel array configuration that allows an installer to easily arrange and lock the solar panel modules to their support elements, while electrically grounding the modules to those same elements in the array and without using additional or complicated tools.
In a typical rail-less guide system, a series of solar panel modules are inserted into a mount along the outer edges of the panels. In the present invention, each individual mount includes rotatable cam locks with grounding features that are used to secure the solar panel modules to the mounts by rotating the locks into a position that is generally perpendicular to the edges of the modules. As the lock is rotated into the locking position, it laterally thrusts the edge of the module into a lip along the outer edge of the mount thereby securing the module and preventing it from moving laterally along the mount. Additionally, as the lock is thrust into the locking position a raised portion on the lock penetrates an oxidation layer on the module, which allows the module to be electrically grounded to the mount. Each mount is secured to a series of flashings that are arranged in an array on a typical residential roof. One exemplary application of the assembly and installation method is described below.
Existing solutions are either unsatisfying in providing a way to secure solar panel arrays to rail-less guides or are too complicated to manufacture or install. Ideally, a system that allows installers to quickly and effectively secure solar panels to the mounts with minimal effort is desirable. For example, WIPO patent WO2013/022277 teaches a solar panel module array that includes a mechanism that secures a module to a supporting portion of the frame on the outside of the solar module that is arranged to rotatably pivot between the solar modules to secure the solar panels in the array. But this system is not utilized in combination with a rail-less system with rotatable cam locks that secure the solar panels on the mounts in combination with a grounding element for electrically grounding the solar panel module to the mount. This system also requires the need for separate tools to rotate the locking mechanism and is a far more complex assembly than the present invention. The present invention overcomes these limitations and provides a solution that is both easy to, install, use, and manufacture.